The Unexpected Soldier
by Only-eyes-for-Riddick
Summary: Private Jack Murphy wasn't supposed to be injured or save his entire unit, but when he does both of these things it just opens up a huge can of worms that the 4077th wasn't expecting. The biggest of which is that Private Jack Murphy is actually hiding out at home in the states, and the injured soldier is his twin...sister.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own M*A*S*H.**

The pain was horrendous.

Jack had never thought that getting shot would hurt that much. He pulled himself across the ground to their down communications officer. Most of his unit was down, he feared all of them.

The bullets were still flying past them as he continued to pull himself across the muddy ground. The smell of burning flesh and the sound of flying bullets filled the air. Still, Jack pulled himself across the mud until he reached the communications officer.

He reached across the still man's chest and pulled the radio towards him. It was agony as the pain in his shoulder exploded at the movement, but he pushed through it. They needed help or all members of his unit would die.

He pushed the button and opened communications.

"Unit 6458 requesting immediate evac. Several men down. Location coordinates are..."

Jack recited this three times before he received a response. They repeated the coordinates and said that help was on the way. Jack dropped the radio and relaxed.

Jack relaxed against the communications officer, suddenly happy to find that he was just knocked out as the man's heartbeat was still going beneath Jack's ear. He wasn't dead and, if help arrived soon, he wouldn't die here either.

The noise around them quieted and Jack took the opportunity to move again.

He looked and found that almost all his fellow soldiers were lying around him. He moved to each one, checking for pulses and reassuring those that were still awake that help was coming.

The medical unit arrived and loaded up the men into buses with Jack helping direct them to the men with the most damage. It was only when the last man from his unit had been loaded up that Jack collapsed from the blood loss.

He didn't pass out luckily. The pain in his shoulder was killing him. He had gone the entire war without injury, which was saying a lot considering. Then he had to be a hero, jumping in front of his friend, Private James Cooper, when the shots starting ringing out. He had been the first to see them hiding in the treeline. Jack's shout gave the men time to get off a few shots themselves.

He groaned as he heard a loud noise. He opened his eyes and watched as a helicopter was lowering to the ground. The noise was so loud, Jack shut his eyes to block out the noise. The next thing he knew, he could hear yelling and felt someone touch his shoulder. His eyes opened and he saw a man with dark black hair looking at the wound in his shoulder. He then felt the stretcher lift him up and Jack looked to his left.

Cooper was next to him, looking much worse than he did, or at least how he thought he did. Jack had no way to know just how serious Cooper's injuries were, or even his own at that point. He prayed that Copper would make it out alive before blacking out from the pain once again.

* * *

The 4077th was busy.

After another failed attempt to take Hill 22, or whatever damn hill it was, Hawkeye found himself once again up to his ankles in blood and guts as he pushed through soldier after soldier. After what felt like a year did Hawkeye look up over his patient to find Margaret looking at him with wide eyes.

He raised an eyebrow, obviously confused. This wasn't the first time Margaret had watched Hawkeye work on soldiers as young as this one was, but the way her eyes were looking at him you would think it was.

"What is it Margaret?" he asked as he looked back down at his patient to start closing up.

"The next patient is...going to be different."

Hawkeye looked up at Margaret now. Something in her tone told him that this was going to be really interesting.

"What do you mean? Got a wound in someplace I haven't seen yet or something?"

Margaret looked around the room before walking around the table and taking the nurse's place. The nurse moved to the other side of the table.

"Finish closing here," she said to the nurse before gesturing for Hawkeye to follow her into Pre-Op.

Hawkeye followed, if only because he was very interested in what was going on.

There were only a few men left in Pre-Op now, but Margaret moved passed them to one that had been moved to the back of the room alone.

"If you wanted to be alone with me, Margaret, all you had to do was ask."

She ignored him. "This is your next patient."

Hawkeye looked at the boy, who had to be younger than 18 based on his features. He had a slim face, small nose and full lips. His brown hair was cut short and was dirty as well. If anything this looked like a typical soldier that Hawkeye had seen time and time again. He remember evaluating this wound earlier in the day when the wounded arrived. This boy had arrived by helicopter with a rather nasty shoulder wound.

Then Margaret raised the blanket they had covering the boy and Haweye suddenly understood what was so interesting about this particular patient.

No wonder this soldier looked so young, it was a woman.

Margaret lowered the blanket and looked back at Hawkeye. "I don't know how this happened or what she was doing. This doesn't make any sense."

No, it didn't. Women just didn't serve in combat positions. How she had gotten past all that and into a unit was beyond Hawkeye's understanding.

He took a deep breath. "We'll have to hope that she explains when she wakes up. Let's get started."

* * *

Jackie awoke several hours later and slowly lifted her right hand to her throbbing left shoulder. She could feel the bandage that wrapped her. She followed it slowly, suddenly wondering why the bandage was covering lower than she had anticipated.

She sat up in a panic, her shoulder screaming at her, and found herself in a large man's shirt with her arm only through the right sleeve. She lifted the shirt to see what she already knew.

The bandage covered her shoulder and across her chest, covering her breasts. She couldn't believe it, all this was for nothing.

Dizziness overtook her then at her sudden movements and she slowly laid back down. She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths before reopening them.

She was in a tent and she was alone.

Her secret was out and she had been segregated from the other soldiers.

Why did she have to warn her fellow soldiers? Why did she try and save Cooper? How could she have allowed herself to get shot?

The door opened and the light in the tent was flipped on. Although not very bright, Jackie still had to lift her hand to block the light as her eyes adjusted.

"Oh, I see you're awake. Good," an older voice said. She slowly lowered her arm to see a Colonel standing next to her bed. He was an older gentleman with graying hair and wise eyes. She sent him a salute, which he returned with a raised eyebrow, before he took a seat in the one chair in the room.

"I'm Colonel Sherman Potter, I run this hospital. Want to tell me what's going on?"

Jackie narrowed her eyes. "Sir?"

Potter held up a set of dog tags. "These belong to Private Jack Murphy. Where did you get them?"

Jackie narrowed her eyes in anger. "They're mine. I'm Private Jack Murphy. My first name is Jacqualine, Jack for short. Everything on those dog tags is correct...except that I'm female instead of male."

The man nodded before setting the tags on the side table next to her. "That solves one problem, but it seems that there is no shortage of problems with you."

"Sir?"

Potter took a deep breath. "You saved your entire outfit by taking over the radio when you were attacked. You also warned everyone of the men in the treeline prior to that and took the first bullet for another solider. Every single member of your unit, including your commanding officer, is alive because of your actions."

Jackie let out a sigh of relief at those words. They were alive! All of them! She could almost cry.

Instead she took a deep breath and kept her face focused on Potter. "That's good to hear, so what's the problem?"

"The army and your commanding officer want to present Private Jack Murphy with a metal and Purple Heart, take pictures and send them back to be put in the newspapers back home. But the Jack Murphy the army wants to reward doesn't actually exist. One look at your injury will prove that you aren't who you say you are."

Jackie couldn't deny that. Although the bandages were tight on her, they didn't cover up her feminine curves like the army fatigues she had been wearing did. She could hide it before, but not like this.

Also, being recognized wasn't why she was here. Her job was simply to survive through the war and return home. Her family needed her to do this and she had to go and ruin it all.

"That would not be ideal, sir," she said firmly.

Potter nodded. "I agree. The army isn't going to take kindly to this. You impersonated a soldier and served in a combat position. How you even got past your physical is a mystery in itself. The fact of the matter is, no one is going to know just what to do with you." Jack nodded. "For now, just rest and start healing. We can figure out a battle plan from there."

"Thank you Colonel."

Potter stood and flipped off the light before leaving the tent, leaving Jackie engulfed in darkness.

She shut her eyes and took a deep breath. Her parents were not going to like this, not at all. She closed her eyes and just relaxed in the darkness.

What a mess.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own M*A*S*H.**

Charles was frustrated.

Not only did he had a full Post-OP to worry about, but he also had to trek across the compound to check on the patient they had in the VIP tent.

He hadn't heard anything about this soldier or why he needed to be quarantined. As he approached the tent he was surprised to find MP officers outside, another surprise. Charles couldn't help the shock that actually stopped him in place. Private Jack Murphy was one of our soldiers yet he was treated as a POW. What was going on here?

The soldiers made no move to stop him as he entered the tent. Whatever was going on, they weren't concerned about people visiting the tent. It also helped that both of these men knew everyone at the 4077th.

Charles flipped on the light, earning a groan from the bed behind him. The boy had to be underage with a voice that high. He must have faked his information or bribed someone to get through.

Charles sat down the few items he had brought with him and turned to the bed where the soldier was just sitting up.

Only instead of a soldier, he found himself pulled into a very feminine pair of blue eyes.

Private Jack Murphy was a woman, a very pretty woman at that. Her expression remained neutral, just like a perfect textbook soldier. Her body was wrapped with a bandage that was covering her shoulder wound and her breasts. Other than that, she was topless.

Her hair was short, like a man's, brown and dark making her eyes pop brighter, like high beams. Her face was round and childlike, but still had the feminine features of the high cheekbones and long eyelashes.

How had anyone thought that this was a man?

"You are not Dr. Pierce, nor Colonel Potter," she said. Her voice was soft but had no inflection of any kind, as if reciting facts rather than curiosity. Although her voice did bring Charles back to what he was there to do.

"No, I am Major Winchester. I am a doctor here like Pierce."

She lifted her good arm and saluted, but Charles was still in too much shock to salute back.

He broke eye contact and looked down at her medical chart. He was a doctor and she was just a patient. He wasn't going to let the fact that she was a woman deter him.

"How are you feeling today Private?'

"Better sir."

He placed the clipboard down before sitting in the chair next to the bed. "Any pain?" he asked as he reached out and started to run his fingers over the bandaged wound, careful not to touch her skin.

"No, sir," she replied. However, Charles noticed the wince when he ran over a more sensitive part of her injury.

"You felt that?"

She took a deep breath. "Nothing I can't handle, sir."

Reluctantly he removed his hands from her and picked up the clipboard, making notes. Her wound was healing very well. A typical soldier would have been sent to Seoul by now, but... He glanced up at the girl.

It was obvious that Jack Murphy was no typical soldier.

How had she survived in the army this long? According to her records she had been with her unit for a year already. It was surprising that she hadn't been discovered in that time.

"All looks well Private," he said finally before standing. "Your dinner should be along shortly."

"Thank you sir," she said before saluting him again. He couldn't help it and returned the awkward salute. At doing so he watched as she suddenly had a look of confusion before her face returned to that neutral expression.

He walked out of the VIP tent, looking at the soldiers stationed there in a new light.

There weren't there to keep Jack in, there we were there to keep others out.

Charles walked back to post-OP in a daze. He didn't know why he was so shocked by Jack Murphy, or why all he could think about were her bright blue eyes.

"Winchester."

Charles turned and found Colonel Potter calling him over. He wasted no time reaching the older man.

"I see you just came from visiting our 'special' patient. Come in and allow me to explain."

Charles followed Potter into his office, his mind still trying to figure all this out.

"I'm sure you have some questions about all this and I wish that I had all the answers, but I don't. Technically Private Jack Murphy is AWOL and has been for quite some time. On the other hand Private Murphy has a clean service record and is recognized for saving the lives of his commanding officer and fellow soldiers." Potter sighed. "I don't know how this happened in the first place."

Charles crossed his arms, still confused.

"Who is Jack Murphy really?"

"She is. Her full name is Jacqualine Murphy, but apparently she goes by Jack. In addition all the information on her dog tags was correct, including her blood type. That means that either someone made a huge mistake or the girl bribed them."

Somehow that didn't sound like the woman in the VIP tent to Charles. She didn't seem the type. Besides, why would a young woman want to bribe her way into the army?

"Regardless of how or why the fact is she is here now. Until the army figures out some way to spin this so they don't look like idiots she is to remain here. Not many are aware of this unique situation, and we want to keep it that way for as long as we can. I hope that you understand."

Charles nodded. "Of course Colonel. I will not say a word."

"Didn't think you would."

Charles excused himself and returned to Post-OP, his mind even more twisted than before for this new information. What was this girl's game and why was she in Korea as a soldier to begin with?


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own M*A*S*H.**

Jackie hated being bed-ridden.

She always felt so useless when forced to remain in bed, which is why the doctors and nurses kept getting onto her.

Each day she was found out of bed she was told that she needed rest. She felt fine so she didn't understand why they were like this. She just couldn't stay in the cot, but she wasn't allowed to leave the VIP tent. So, she waited until she was alone before she would get out of bed and move about the tent.

At first it was just some walking and light stretching. She understood that she was injured but she wasn't an invalid. She could at least move around. She had injured her shoulder, not her legs anyways.

Once she got her strength back from that she started doing light exercises, taking care not to move her injured shoulder too much. She didn't want to over-exert herself and find herself in a worse condition than before.

To say that she was annoying Hawkeye, her primary doctor, was sugar-coating it. She could see the anger in his eyes every time he came in to check on her. He would always go on and on about her needing to just rest and to take it easy. He was a good doctor and nice enough, but even Jackie had to admit that he didn't treat her the same as the other patients.

Of course she had no way to be sure about that as she didn't see any of the others, but based on what she heard from the gossiping nurses, it was obvious that Hawkeye treated her differently.

It wasn't just Hawkeye either. No one returned her salutes or called her by her rank. They all called her Jackie or Ms. Murphy or, in Colonel Potter's case, Little Lady. It was like she was an outsider looking in on this world.

There was only one person who treated her as if she was still considered a soldier and treated her as such. Dr. Winchester.

She didn't know why he was the only one who did so, but he always spoke to her using her rank and would even return her salutes. It was...nice. It was also something she didn't realize she wanted.

He also didn't treated her like a delicate flower like the other doctors. He was gentle and kind, but he didn't hold back like the others. If he needed to check her bandages, he did so. The others all seemed hesitant, even Hawkeye whom she had heard was the resident flirt. The nurses treated her like another woman who would enjoy their idle gossip, but she really hated it.

It was like Dr. Winchester didn't care that she was a woman or even see her that way.

For some reason that made Jackie respect him more than everyone else.

She was doing some twists when she heard the door open behind her. It was around the time when her afternoon check-up would occur. She stopped and turned to find Dr. Winchester standing there, his eyes wide as he stared at her.

"Dr. Winchester," she said with her normal salute. He blinked before returning it and then averted his gaze from her. She raised an eyebrow at that before looking down at the bandages wrapping around her body. Normally they covered her breasts so she had no worries, but in all her movements they had started to come loose in places and a single wrong movement would expose her.

She grabbed the blanket off the bed and wrapped it around her. "Sorry about that," she said as she sat on the cot like normal. "I forgot that twisting might affect the bandages."

"Yes," he replied as he took the chair and sat across from her, setting his tray on the nightstand. "It's good that you are up and moving about. It will help you gain more of your strength back."

Jackie raised an eyebrow. "Dr. Pierce and the others all try to keep me in bed."

Charles removed the loose bandage from her shoulder, making sure to not disturb the blanket she had around her. He focused on the shoulder wound. "That is because you are a woman and they believe you are fragile." He glanced up at her with a bit of humor in his eyes. "We both know that you are anything but that."

Jackie nearly blushed. She couldn't believe he would bring up such an embarrassing memory.

Last week she had been so angry with Hawkeye for drugging her food to sedate her into resting that she tossed the lamp at the door and nearly knocked it down. The MP standing guard had to hold the door up until Klinger could get someone to repair it.

Dr. Winchester had been the one with her when she learned about that and witnessed her anger firsthand. As much respect as she had for him, she hadn't wanted him to see her that way.

"Yes, well," she said as he inspected her wound.

She looked at him as he worked. He was a handsome man with those beautiful blue eyes. Of course that didn't matter to Jackie, looks never had. She instead found that he was a nice man that seemed to understand her better than anyone else, even though they didn't really talk about anything important.

It saddened her to think that this was probably the only time she would ever spend with a man like him, locked in a VIP tent at a M*A*S*H unit in Korea. Once she returned home she would go back to just being a tool for her parents.

"You seem to be nearly healed," he said as he covered the wound once more with a smaller bandage. "You should be able to start wearing shirts again, not that we don't enjoy seeing you without one."

Jackie chuckled softly. He always had a way to make her laugh. She valued his friendship more than anything else.

After he released her arm she moved it a bit and found that there was no pain, just a slight discomfort from disuse for so long.

"That's great!" She looked up at Dr. Winchester. "Thank you!"

He was gathering up his things when he turned and looked at her. "You're welcome, although I only helped you get better. Hawkeye was the one who actually completed your surgery."

Jackie blinked and then nodded. "I know. If only he wasn't so stuffy..."

Dr. Winchester laughed and Jackie found herself entranced. She hadn't realized that she had said anything funny, but here he was laughing as if she had said something completely outrageous.

"What did I say?"

Dr. Winchester stopped laughing although the humor was still in his eyes. "Describing Hawkeye as stuffy. That was quite funny. Usually that term is meant for me, not Hawkeye."

Jackie found that hard to believe. "I've never thought you to be stuffy."

Dr. Winchester shrugged. "You haven't got to know me very well. Compared to Hawkeye, I would be considered stuffy or arrogant. It surprises me that he hasn't made a move on you yet."

It was Jackie's turn to laugh. "Please Dr. Winchester, I doubt that he would make a move on a woman that annoys him to no end."

Dr. Winchester turned to the door. "Well, once you are better we shall see. I must head back."

Jackie nodded and sent him a parting salute, which he returned before walking out the door.

* * *

Charles didn't know why, but when he walked into the doors of the VIP with Jacqueline Murphy, he turned into another man. He laughed and joked with her as if she was a friend rather than a patient or a soldier. There were times when he could see the military training ingrained in her come out, but most of the time he felt like they were friends.

It was a friendship that would have to end the minute she was released from confinement, which was a day coming closer and closer every day. It was a day he didn't want to see come.

There was a lot of talk going around about her among the doctors, Potter and Houlihan. What to do with her? That was the biggest question.

Personally Charles wanted nothing more than to just let her stay with them, but he knew that was impossible.

Something about her was starting to change him and he was curious where it would take him while at the same time worried that it would be a change for the worst. Only time would really tell.

He walked back into Post-OP and got an update on the others from the nurse. Most of Private Murphy's unit had already been shipped out or sent to new posts and the few that remained were almost ready to move on wherever they were going.

All of them had asked after Murphy. They had been told that Murphy was alive, but not too much else. They had accepted that answer and almost all of them had seemed relieved. It was as if she had cast a spell over everyone that she met to turn them into someone else.

Hawkeye was annoyed, Margaret was overly concerned and confused, BJ was lost, Potter was worried and Charles was friendly. It was strange to say the least.

Speaking of Hawkeye, the man walked into Post-OP and walked right up to Charles.

"You just got back from visiting her?"

There was no need to say her, it was obvious in Hawkeye's annoyed tone. Charles almost laughed.

"Yes, Pierce. She is recovering well. She should be able to walk around the compound soon."

Hawkeye ran hand hand through his hair in frustration. "That girl," he said firmly. "She doesn't listen to anyone when it comes to her health."

Charles went back to notating the chart in front of him. "She listens to me. Perhaps it is your approach."

Hawkeye groaned. "I've tried being nice to her," he said. "I just don't get it. She is such a pretty girl, why would she do something like this?"

That was something no one really had gotten out of the girl, not even Charles. Why exactly had she done all this?

That was the major mystery about Jacqueline Murphy


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own M.A.S.H.**

* * *

They were finally going to allow her to leave the VIP tent. Jackie couldn't believe it. She was so excited when she got up that morning that she almost pulled her injured shoulder as she got dressed.

Of course, she didn't expect Hawkeye to walk in with Major Houlihan and hand her a dress.

"What the hell is this?"

Hawkeye sighed before looking at the Major. "Care to explain?"

Major Houlihan rolled her eyes before stepping forward and holding out the dress. "You cannot be seen in Army fatigues. You are a civilian."

Jackie took a step back, obviously insulted. "Excuse me?" She said in an offended tone. "This 'civilian' saved the lives of my entire unit. I am dressed in the only clothes I was given when I came here and I am not going to change now." Jackie looked at the dress the Major was handing her. "Besides, that dress won't go with my boots and it isn't even close to my color."

Jackie looked at Hawkeye. "No one is aware of my gender except for the doctors and nurses that have come to see me, yes?" Hawkeye nodded. She turned back to the Major. "There you go. I am not wearing that."

"It's an order."

Jackie paused. That was a low blow. Jackie halfway reached out to grab the dress before stopping herself. She lowered her hand and looked up the Major and Hawkeye with a sly smile.

"I'm a civilian according to you," she said. "Therefore I don't have to follow your orders."

Jackie then turned and walked out of the VIP tent for the first time since she was injured.

The sunlight was brighter than she anticipated with the small amount that she got in the tent itself. It was warm, but not too hot just yet, and everyone was going somewhere. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

Any air was better than the stale air in the tent she had been confined to.

She looked out across the compound, just observing the people moving about. Everyone was wearing fatigues. She rolled her eyes. If they wanted to keep her under wraps then a dress was the wrong way to do it.

She started walking slowly around the compound, trying her best to ignore the men following behind her. She saw many of the same people she had seen over her time in the VIP tent and many she had never seen.

She wanted to see her comrades though.

She started to the large building nearby. There had to be some sort of post operation area where people would be healing. Even after all this time, surely there had to be at least 1 from her unit remaining.

She walked into the first door and found herself in a small office area. There was a man sitting at the desk, typing. He looked up when she entered, his brown eyes widening.

"Hey, aren't you the..." He trailed off. Jackie smiled and then nodded.

"The woman?"

The man jumped up, as if shocked. He held out his hand with a smile. "I'm Klinger, the company clerk." Jackie shook his hand. After releasing her hand, he gestured behind him at another door. "Did you need to see the Colonel?"

Jackie shook her head with a smile. "No, just was looking to see if any of the men from my unit were still around. Wanted to check on them."

Klinger nodded. "I'm pretty sure they were all shipped out already or returned to the front."

Jackie's smile fell. "Oh," she sighed. "Well, that's alright. At least they were all alive when they left. I guess I couldn't ask for more than that."

Suddenly the door to her right burst open, causing both she and Klinger to jump in shock.

"Klinger! Have you seen the mail yet?"

Charles walked in with a loud, authoritative voice. Jackie raised an eyebrow. He paused when he saw her, his own eyes widening in shock.

"Dr. Winchester."

She saluted him, a small smile on her face. Klinger blinked at her in surprise before turning his attention to the doctor on the other side of the room.

Charles seemed to be in shock. He didn't return the salute as he normally did, instead he took a deep breath and nodded at her.

She lowered her hand, her eyes filled with confusion.

Charles said nothing, instead turning to Klinger. "The mail?"

Klinger sighed. "It hasn't arrived yet Major, I'll be sure to let you know the minute it does."

Charles looked over at Jackie. He nodded again, "Private," he said firmly before walking back through the door he had entered through.

Jackie stared at the door in surprise. She had never know Dr. Winchester to act this way. "Is he alright?"

Klinger, seemingly unaware of Jackie's confusion, replied, "He's fine. He's always like that. Thinks he's above the rest of us."

"Really?" Jackie said, her eyes staying fixed on the door Charles had disappeared through.

"Yeah," Klinger said, now looking at Jackie confused. "Didn't he check in on you when he was on duty?"

Jackie nodded. "Yes, but the Dr. Winchester who came to see me and the one just now...," she shook her head before turning to Klinger. "It's like he's two different men."

Klinger raised an eyebrow. "I don't know about all that," he said, "but Charles Winchester the 3rd has never been anything other than what he is, an arrogant blue-blood."

Jackie thought back to conversations she had had with Charles before. He was obviously educated, well-read, cultured, but she had never thought him arrogant before. He had always treated her with the utmost respect.

Now, she was just confused.

Jackie turned and left the office, her mind no longer on the men of her unit being taken away from her, the band of brothers she had made. Instead she wondered on Dr. Winchester and which one was the real one.

She ran into Hawkeye when she walked out. He glared at her and she almost rolled her eyes at him.

"You shouldn't be wandering off alone," he said. "You're still recovering."

"There is nothing wrong with my legs," she said firmly. "And my shoulder has been feeling no pain for a few days now. Would you still be keeping a male soldier here if he had the same injuries?"

Hawkeye glanced away and Jackie knew that she had hit the nail on the head. They were treating her this way because she was a woman. It really annoyed her.

"Listen," she said poking her finger into Hawkeye's chest, "I saved those men and I'm tired of being treated as if I'm an invalid just because of my sex. You've already taken my rank from me, my position, my army brothers, but I won't tolerate you taking my freedom from me. I'm not a prisoner of war and I refuse to be treated as such."

With those final words she saw the understanding fill Hawkeye's eyes, as if understanding for the first time just what he was doing to her.

"I'm sorry," he said softly. "It's just been an unusual situation."

Jackie took a deep breath. "I understand that." She ran a hand though her hair before looking back up at him. "How about we start again, as friends?" She held out a hand. "I'm Jacquelyn Murphy, but everyone calls me Jackie."

Hawkeye smiled. "I'm Ben Pierce, but everyone calls me Hawkeye." He shook her hand.

Jackie returned his smile. He really was pleasant when he smiled. "Good, now we are friends. So," she looked around, "care to give me the tour?"

* * *

Hawkeye could feel the eyes digging into his back, like they were trying to impale him with stare alone. He stopped and looked around, but noticed nothing.

He noticed these stares starting when he became friends with Jackie almost a week ago, but he didn't have any idea why or who would be staring at him.

He looked around again, letting Jackie walk ahead of him towards the Mess Tent. No one was looking at him as far as he could tell. There was a group of nurses chatting by the supply tent, a group of off-duty men playing basketball, a few walking across the compound, he could even faintly make out Charles reading in the Swamp.

For a moment Hawkeye considered it was Charles staring daggers at him, but he didn't know why he would. Sure, he had a close friendship with Jackie before she was released from the VIP tent and now they didn't seem to speak much, but that didn't seem a good reason to be upset.

He decided that it had to be someone else. Charles didn't make any sense.

* * *

Charles flipped the page of his book, although he was hardly reading a word. His gaze was focused on the confused Pierce glancing around the compound.

Charles didn't know why he hated the idea of Pierce and Jackie spending time together, but he did.

As a Winchester, Charles did not allow himself to fall prey to jealousy, but somehow the sight of the two of them walking together across the compound over this past week had caused such a rage in him that even Pierce had noticed. Charles had been using the book to disguise his glare at the two.

He noticed how Pierce had focused on him momentarily, and Charles thought he had been caught, until he started looking around again. He had dismissed Charles as the culprit.

He watched as Jackie walked over and tapped Pierce on the shoulder. He looked down at her and nodded at her question before turning back towards the Mess Tent. He reached out and wrapped an arm around Jackie's shoulders, causing Charles to feel a rage greater than before.

At the doors to the Mess Tent, Jackie was the one to turn back now, her own eyes scanning the compound.

Those beautiful blue eyes moved slowly across the compound, over the Swamp and back. How she didn't notice the flames of jealously licking at the Swamp Charles would never know. He watched her shrug to herself and walk into the Mess Tent behind Pierce.

Charles growled to himself. This whole episode was beneath him. He was better off without that girl. If she wanted to spend her time with Pierce then who was he to stop her.

He turned back down to his book only to realize he had been holding it upside down this entire time. He slammed the book closed and groaned in anger.

What the hell was going on with him?


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own MASH, only original characters**

* * *

Jackie didn't know why Charles had started to ignore her. She also didn't know why he seemed so different.

When she had been confirmed to the V.I.P. Tent and he came to see her he was always kind and even funny from time to time. Outside of the tent though he was an arrogant, pompous ass. It really was like dealing with 2 different men.

She had been watching him interact with everyone else over the last 2 weeks since she had been freed. He treated Hawkeye and BJ like lower class citizens, although he would acknowledge their medical talents. Klinger was treated like a servant most of the time, but was able to fight back as he could make all of Charles' requests take twice as long. He refused to do anymore work that what was strictly necessary. He also had a terrible way of handling the wounded.

Her whole opinion of him had changed.

Despite losing Charles' friendship, Jackie had found new friends in Hawkeye and BJ. She was finding that life outside the V.I.P. Tent was completely different from how it had been inside.

She was sitting in Potter's office waiting on him to arrive. They were going to discuss where she was going from here, since they couldn't send her back to the front and the army couldn't acknowledge that they had made a mistake letting a woman into a combat position.

The door opened and Jackie stood and turned, ready to salute the Colonel. Only it wasn't the Colonel walking in.

Charles let out a huff and opened his mouth to say something when he froze at the sight of Jackie. He had been doing his best to avoid her this last week since he had seen her hanging out with Hawkeye.

Jackie's eyes narrowed at the sight of Charles. "Hello Major Winchester," she said in a firm tone.

It didn't escape Charles' notice that she didn't salute him as she had done previously. Nor did he miss the tone of her voice. She wasn't happy with him.

"Private Murphy."

The two stood in silence for a few more minutes. Charles didn't know what to say to the young woman. He wanted to talk to her like he used to, but outside the VIP tent he couldn't bring himself to be that same man.

"How are..." She turned to him with a raised eyebrow at his words. "...you feeling?"

She took a deep breath. "Fine," she replied in a clipped tone. "How have you been?"

"Good."

Silence returned to the room.

Again Charles didn't know what to say to her. It was never this hard before.

"You are a piece of work."

Charles blinked. Jackie's back was to him, but he heard her words all the same. "Excuse me?"

She turned and looked back at him, her eyes fierce. "You tricked me, Major."

"Tricked you?" Charles was honestly confused. He had done nothing except be as he was with her. Granted when she was confined to the V.I.P tent he had acted in a way that wasn't natural to him.

Or maybe that was the man he really was? Charles didn't know.

"Yes," Jackie said firmly, "You seemed to be a kind and caring individual while I was confined to the V.I.P tent, but upon my release you are revealed to be a man who treats the wounded as numbers rather than people. Your bedside manner is atrocious."

Charles felt anger fill him. "You dare to insult my medical practices! I will have you know that I have saved many lives in my time here."

Jackie stepped closer. "I'm sure you have, but I bet those men remember the man that saved them as a rude, arrogant doctor who acts like he couldn't care less."

Charles stepped closer, his anger rising. "I give forth 100% when I am on duty to make sure that anyone who crosses my operating table has the best chance to live."

Jackie took another step towards him, barely registering the closing distance between them. "I'm sure that you do. I'm not insulting your medical degrees, Doctor. I'm stating that your bedside manner could be a bit more personal and kind to these men."

Charles took another step, closing the distance between them to just a few inches. "My patients survive and continue to live another day. Bedside manner is making sure that there are no continuing issues with them, not to play friends."

"Then why did you with me?"

Charles blinked at the question. Jackie's eyes were wide as well, as if she hadn't expected to ask such a question. It was then that he realized just how close they were to each other.

She smelled wonderful, like spring and strawberries and home. Her hair looked so soft and his hands itched to run through it. He clenched his fists to keep them at his sides. Briefly he wondered what she looked like with long hair.

Jackie was having similar issues. From across the room it was so much easier to remain angry at him, but standing so close...

All she could think about were their conversations about home while she was confined to the VIP tent, those blue eyes looking at her so intently as his hands gently ran over her body when he was checking her injuries. She had considered him a friend but was realizing she was attracted to him as well.

She wanted to turn away, but found that she couldn't. His gaze was so intense. He hadn't answered her question, she found that right now she didn't want him to. Right now she wanted something she had never thought about before. Something sensual and wild, wrapped up in the doctor standing in front of her.

The door opened and the two jumped back from each other. Jackie's face flushed in embarrassment and she turned away from Charles, hoping to hide it from him.

It didn't work. Charles had already see the flush upon her cheeks as she turned away from him. He felt the need to blush as well, but didn't. He was a grown man and here he was acting like a teenager caught in the backseat of his father's car kissing a girl.

Colonel Potter wasn't his father, this wasn't his father's car and he hadn't been kissing Jackie. Although he had wanted to.

"Winchester?"

Charles looked back at the Colonel, suddenly forgetting the think Pierce had done that had sent him rushing in here in anger. His mind was still focused on the woman across the room from him.

"Sir," he said calmly "I..." He didn't know what to say, his entire thought process was shot. Instead he just turned and walked out of the room leaving a now more composed Jackie and a confused Potter behind.

Jackie turned back just as Charles left the room. She was grateful he had left. She didn't have to deal with all these confusing feelings anymore.

The door opened again and Hawkeye walked in with a wide smile. "So, Colonel, what's the plan?"

Potter looked at Pierce and then at Jackie, gesturing to sit. Jackie did, but Hawkeye chose to stand instead. Potter took his seat across from her.

"Well, I think it's time we got some answers," Potter said firmly. Hawkeye turned at that, his eyes focused on Jackie.

Jackie blinked in surprise. "Sir? I thought we were going to discuss where to go from here."

"We'll get to that," Potter said with a kind smile. "But first I want to know how a young woman comes to serve in a combat position when that should be impossible."

Jackie let out a breath. "I..." she looked down at her hands. How could she explain this to them?

"What is it Jackie?" Hawkeye said softly. "You can tell us."

Jackie looked up at Hawkeye, the man who had once annoyed her to death that she now considered a friend, and then to Colonel Potter, the father figure she wished her own father was. She nodded.

"It's time I came clean. I'll tell you everything."


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own MASH. I hope you all enjoy a bit of Jackie's backstory.**

* * *

"My parents are socialites, similar to Major Winchester's family, only in Atlanta, Georgia. My Father's family has always been of the mind to have just 1 son. If they marry and their wife produces daughters only, he will divorce her and find another to marry, abandoning them. It was just the way that they were.

"My parents were cut from a similar cloth, both very much in the mindset that daughters were considered practically worthless. Surprising that my own mother would think this way, but that is how my Grandfather raised her.

"When Mother got pregnant, they were excited. They were convinced that it was going to be a boy, nothing else. They got what they wanted. My brother, Jack, was born, named after my grandfather on Father's side. What they didn't expect was that I was right behind him. We were twins, one boy and one girl. They named me Jacquelyn only because it was the closest name to Jack they could come up with on such short notice.

"From the beginning my brother was favored over me. He was the heir after all. I was raised a lady, for the most part, but was also treated like a free maid. I learned everything that a lady should know, at least according to Mother, and then everything a maid should know. I was trapped between two very different worlds.

"Eventually Jack went off to a grand private school where he made several friends. I stayed home and took care of the house. My parents then found a way to have me be of use to them. They arranged a marriage to man my Grandfather's age, promising him me in exchange for a large monetary reward. I was angry when I found out, but was told in no uncertain terms that I just had to deal with it.

"Before the wedding could even be planned, Jack announced that he had joined the Army. My parents were livid to say the least. The heir that they had raised so carefully was going to just throw his life away, how dare he! But Jack wasn't going to be stopped. He went in for his physical and training. This is where he realized that he wasn't cut out for this.

"He saw videos of the war, the death and destruction. He freaked out and ran home, begging my parents to find a way out of it. They tried, of course, any trick they could think of to save my brother while maintaining their reputation in the community. Nothing worked. Jack was going to have to serve his time.

"It was then that Mother came up with the brilliant scheme. She would send the worthless child, me, in her precious child's place. He had already taken his physical so another would not be needed and it was unlikely that they would check genders before shipping us off.

"Father loved the idea. They postponed the wedding until I returned, making it seem like I was off at a bridal retreat making myself beautiful for the big day. Jack trained me quickly in what I needed to know. Mother had the maid cut my hair, my beautiful hair, short so I resembled Jack more. If you put us next to each other in Army fatigues you almost cannot tell the difference.

"Then they watched me leave, with Jack's dog tags. They made it clear that I was not to draw attention to myself, get discharged dishonorably, don't injure my face or die. Otherwise it would bring shame on the family. As much as I hate my parents, Jack was always nice to me. Sure he was spoiled and never thought it was weird that his sister had to do chores around the house, but he never hit me or treated me like I was anything other than his sister. "

* * *

As Jackie finished her story she took a deep breath. "Jack would never have survived this war. He would have died in that battle where I was injured, if not before then."

Potter looked at Hawkeye before turning back to the young woman before him. "What happens when you go back home?"

Jackie shrugged. "If that man is still alive and waiting, I'm relatively sure my parents will just marry me off to him. If he's dead or no longer interested...I'll go back to being a free maid in my own home and watch as they find another man to marry me, one worth more money more than likely."

"That's terrible," Hawkeye said firmly. "Don't you have a choice?"

Jackie chuckled softly, but she shook her head. "I was born into this family and I have no choice in my own life. I never did." She turned back to Potter. "Is there anyway we can play this to help my brother?"

Potter took a deep breath and shook his head. "I'm sorry. The Army isn't going to like this. The fact is, with your brother at home he's been AWOL since the beginning, even though someone was in his place. The Army will have to charge him with desertion."

Jackie closed her eyes in defeat. Why did she have to get injured? This was the cause of all these problems for Jack. This wasn't going to go well for her either when she returned.

She could already hear her mother telling her how worthless she was. _How hard is it to go through a war and not get injured Jacquelyn? How could you do this to your family? Now we are the laughing stock of the Atlanta social scene._

Jackie took a deep breath. There was nothing she could do about it now except live with those consequences.

She didn't have the heart to tell them that chances were good that she be practically a slave in her own home when she returned. She would have caused her brother to be labeled a deserter, all because she couldn't have ducked and allowed her fellow soldiers to die.

She saved lives, but that wouldn't matter. Nothing mattered to them other than the reputation of the family. That, and only that, would matter in the long run. To them, she would have sullied it.

Maybe she wouldn't even have a home to go back to.

* * *

Charles returned to Post-OP duty, trying his best to forget the moment between Jackie and himself in the Colonel's office.

He knew that she had felt the tension too if her blush had been any indication. She had drawn him in so easily.

He knew very little about her life away from this damn war. He knew she lived in Atlanta, she had some education and she was confident in who she was. He could admit to himself that he wanted her. Wanted her badly.

He shook her out of his head and went back to focusing on his work. They had a full Post-OP including a few enemy soldiers. This was always a tense situation when the two were healing in the same room together, but as doctors they never were turned away. Any soldier brought to the 4077th was treated the same, regardless of which side they were on.

Didn't make sense to them though, who always assumed the worse. He went down the list and checked each one. One North Korean solider was awake and glaring at everyone, the other was still asleep.

The second had sustained massive damage and had required a lot of work to fix him back up. It didn't surprise Charles that he was still sleeping. He just hoped that when he woke up he would remain calm enough for them to explain that he was in a hospital.

He thought back to Jackie's words. His bedside manner was fine. He didn't know why this was bothering him. There was nothing wrong with his bedside manner. It was efficient and let him know if there was any other issues. That was all he needed to do. Friendship and kindness wasn't part of it.

 _Then why did you with me?_

He didn't know what it was about being with Jackie in the V.I.P tent that made him treat her so kindly. He didn't know why it bothered him so much that she was hanging out with Pierce. He didn't know why he was feeling so jealous.

He wanted her, but that was no reason to feel so jealous.

What was wrong with him?

He took a deep breath and pushed the thoughts of Jackie out of his head when he heard the announcements. More wounded were coming in.

He needed to be focused if he was going to get through what was sure to be another long night of meatball surgery.

He would concern himself with Jackie and these strange feelings later.


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own MASH.**

* * *

Jackie went to Post-OP looking for Hawkeye. It had been 2 days since she had seen Charles and she was fine with that.

Since she had seen him she couldn't get the thought of him out of her head, even in her sleep she saw him. She couldn't get the vision of him out of her head.

The look in his eyes in the Colonel's office as they had argued, moving closer and closer to each other. Anger had faded way to desire and how she wanted to indulge. Just thinking back on it her blood heated up and her heart would start to race.

There were a couple nurses there, but no doctors. She greeted the nurses and took a look around the room. They had had an influx of injured coming in. She looked around the room and found herself staring down at Private James Cooper. She froze.

She moved to his side and took hold of his hand. James moved and then opened his brown eyes, his brown hair moving slightly. "Jack?"

She nodded. "Hey James," she said softly. James took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Did you get yourself injured again?"

"Yeah," James said, chuckling softly. "New unit, went right into battle and then got hit hard." He narrowed his eyes as he looked at her. "What are you still going here? Didn't they ship you out?"

She never thought about what they would have told her former unit. She opened her mouth to speak when she heard a yell. She turned to see a nurse hit the ground and Korean soldier glaring at the room. The tension in the room was high. She stood slowly, her eyes focused on the soldier.

He was glancing around the room, looking at everyone with a suspicious look on his face, his hands were in tight fists. He turned and looked at her.

The door opened behind her, but she didn't turn. The soldier had made eye contact with her and she couldn't break it. Her focus was solely on this soldier who was displaying anger and aggression. This situation needed to be defused calmly.

Charles had heard the yell outside of Post-OP as he was briefing Hawkeye. Both men had run into the room.

The Korean soldier had woken up and was freaking out. Charles had been afraid of this. He was glaring at the room, his eyes jumping around from one person to the next before settling on another soldier who was slowing standing up. His gaze remained focused at that moment.

It took Charles about a second to realize that the solider standing was Jackie. He took a step forward when Hawkeye grabbed his arm to hold him back. The situation was volatile. They had to be careful.

Charles stared at the woman as she slowly approached the Korean soldier. His heart was pounding in his chest as she moved closer and closer to him. The Korean soldier was clearly agitated even though he had no weapon in his hands. What the hell was Jackie thinking?

Then, in the blink of an eye, Jackie was within arms reach of the Korean soldier and he wasted no time reaching out and her neck was in his hands. Everyone moved forward but her hand came up, stopping them. Her eyes were still focused on the soldier.

Charles had moved enough to see Jackie's face. Her eyes remained focused on the man before her, her face showing no pain.

This was a side of Jackie he had only seen when he first met her. The soldier side. Strong, fierce and determined.

The two stood quietly. Charles watched as the grip tightened on her neck even more and he knew that she had to be feeling pain. He fought against the urge to rush forward and rip those hands off her neck.

Something happened in those few moments. The soldier's eyes softened slightly before he slowly removed his hands from her neck. Charles' eyes went to her neck. He could already see the red marks there. He had been trying to strangle her, and yet Jackie hadn't let out any indication that she was hurting at all.

The Korean soldier raised his hands in the air to surrender. Jackie did the same. Then she spoke Korean to him in a soft tome. He nodded before they both lowered their arms. He moved calmly back to the cot he had been lying on before. She moved next to him and spoke to him softly in Korean. She then gestured to a nearby nurse who stepped over cautiously.

"He'll cooperate now. He was just scared."

The nurse nodded before smiling at the soldier. She then was able to check his vitals. The Korean soldier was even able to give a small smile back at the nurse.

Jackie stood and turned. She saw Hawkeye and Charles both staring at her. Her gaze then went to James, who was looking at her firmly. It was like he was seeing her for the first time. Then his eyes narrowed and hardened, then she knew. He had figured it out, knew she was a woman. He had already seemed suspicious and this had just confirmed it.

James had a look of hatred on his face, as if he had been betrayed. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She knew that this was a possibility if they found out.

Charles moved forward and instantly put his hands on her neck, checking her injury. Her eyes widened and her blood started to heat up. She wanted to move away from him, but found that she just couldn't do so, didn't want to.

"Come with me and I'll take a closer look. Those marks could bruise and there could be other damage."

His hands moved from her neck and he looked at her seriously. Jackie couldn't help the flush the filled her cheeks. She nodded and looked down for a moment, suddenly finding it hard to look into his eyes.

Charles' raised an eyebrow at her behavior. She had no problem staring at a Korean soldier that had his hands around her throat trying to kill her but she couldn't look him in the eyes. Her face was flushed and he was confused, but also found the look so very charming on her.

He lead her into the next room, leaving Hawkeye and the nurses in Post-OP. He had Jackie take a seat on the table in the quiet room, sitting on the edge. He went to work inspecting her neck.

His fingers ran over her skin softly as he inspected the red marks. Her skin was so soft under his fingertips. It took all his concentration to stay focused on his task. He ignored the soft skin, he ignored the beat of her increasing pulse, he ignored the flush of her cheeks.

At least he tried to do so, but it was increasingly difficult. Every touch of her skin on his caused a zing of pure lust to coarse through him.

"There may be some bruising," he said, his voice surprisingly calm despite the storm raging inside him, "but there doesn't appear to be any other damage."

She looked up at him with wide eyes. "Thank you," she said softly.

Charles stared into her eyes, his hands still gently caressing her neck. She was so close and she smelled so good.

Jackie didn't know what had come over her, but she leaned into Charles' touch as he moved closer to her, his body gently moving her knees to either side of his hips. He was so very close and still not close enough. She had never been this close to a man before, never wanted to.

Charles was the first and only man she had been like this with. He leaned in close, the tip of his nose brushing hers, his breath on her lips. Her eyes fluttered as she slowly licked her lips. He moved closer, his hands moving up into her short hair, holding her in place. As if she was going to move away from him. She moved slightly closer.

Every inch between then felt like a mile. The tension in the room was tight, waiting for that moment when his lips would touch hers.

A zip of electricity moved through her at the slightest brush of his lips against hers. She wanted more, needed more.

Then his lips were on hers, gentle for only a moment before turning passionate and wild. Her senses kicked into overdrive and she lifted her arms around him, pulling him closer. Her legs lifted around his waist, holding him close to her body. His own arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her even closer, her body tight against his own.

His hands moved down her body to her hips, holding her close against him. She let out a soft moan at the feel of him against her.

A loud bang caused the two to jump away from each other. Charles backed away from the table she sat on, his hands at his sides, his eyes wide. It was like he didn't know what had just happened.

Jackie could still feel the heat in her blood. She could feel the ghost of his body against her own. Her body was on fire as she looked at him, her heart pounding. What was this feeling?

"You'll be fine," he said firmly before turning around and walking out of the room, leaving a confused Jackie behind.

What the hell had just happened?

* * *

What the hell had just happened?

Charles felt he was running away like a child who had his hand caught in the cookie jar attempting to avoid getting in trouble.

His heart was pounding and he was incredibly aroused. He hadn't planned to kiss her, hadn't planned to even touch her.

Then he had touched her to check her injuries, her skin had been so soft. She had smelled so good and then her hair caressed him and it had felt so good. He couldn't stop himself from moving his fingers into her hair and feeling more of it. Her blue eyes had been shining at him and he he was drawn in.

She had seduced him and he had fallen right into it. Even now he still wanted her.

He walked back to the Swamp, which was devoid for both Pierce and Hunnicutt at the moment, which Charles was thankful for.

He sat on his cot and ran a hand over his head, taking a deep breath to calm his still racing heart.

She had felt so wonderful in his arms, kissing her had been so wonderful. He hadn't wanted to stop, had wanted to feel more of her body against his own. He had wanted her out of that uniform, wanted him out of his. The very thought of it caused his blood to heat up again.

They had been in a public place. Anyone could have walked in and seen them if that loud bang hadn't knocked him back to his senses. What the hell was going on with him?

Sure she was attractive. She was smart and brave. She had risked everything for the sake of her unit. They had spoken about so many things and he felt comfortable around her. He was attracted to her, wanted her.

Lust.

That was all it was. He was in lust with her. These other feelings weren't nothing, nothing at all.

He laid back down on the cot and took a deep breath, his mind firm. This was just lust, nothing more.

Although on some level he felt that there was something more here.


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own MASH.**

* * *

Jackie was sitting at the movie later that night still trying to figure out how she felt about the whole experience with Charles earlier that day.

He had been wild and passionate, her toes had curled and her body had burned. She could only imagine what would have happened if they hadn't been interrupted. She glanced across the room to see her old friend James carefully sitting in the front. His injuries hadn't been too severe for him to come to the movie.

However, he had only glanced at her once and he had glared at her.

Jackie didn't know how he had figured it out. Maybe it was the calm way she handled the Korean soldier, maybe someone had told him, or maybe it was the smaller uniform they had given her that showed off her curves. She looked down and realized that probably was exactly what had happened. She hadn't been wrapping her breasts down since they had found out about her. There wasn't a reason to do so.

She sighed. She would just have to deal with this like everything else she had changing in her life. She lost her unit and now the friendship of the one soldier she had from that unit.

She glanced up and saw Charles entering the Mess Tent and felt a whole range of emotions fill her at the sight of him.

He didn't even look at her before he sat down on the far side of the room from her. She glanced at him before turning her eyes to the screen as the lights were shut off.

The movie was sweet and fun to watch, even with the interruptions and laughing among everyone else. During that time, Jackie let her mind become numb as she watched the film, letting her worries drift away if only for a few moments.

When the movie was over and the lights came up, Jackie said for a moment waiting for most of the crowd to leave so she wouldn't be caught in the fray. It was only a few seconds when she realized that someone was standing next to her.

She turned and found herself looking up at a glaring and angry James on a set of crutches.

"You are a woman."

She didn't deny it. Why would she? It was true. She took a deep breath and stood, face James face-to-face. "Yes," she said firmly.

James narrowed his eyes. "I thought you were my friend, but I was completely wrong. You are nothing more than a liar."

Pain hit her. She knew how much James valued friendship and honesty, and she had be lying to him this entire time. "I'm sorry," she said softly.

James was so angry she could almost feel it. "Stay away from me," he growled before pushing past her and out of the tent, leaving her alone.

Jackie took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She knew on some level that her friendship with these soldiers wouldn't last, knew that eventually she would have to cut ties with them. She just hadn't expected it to be like this, with so much hatred at her.

She looked out the tent towards the Swamp, where she could already hear classical music playing, indicating Charles was back in his quarters.

The fuzzy feelings she had felt before faded as she realized that the same would have to happen with the doctors and nurses she had met here, with Charles.

There was no way that she would be allowed to continue speaking with them or write to them. Either she would be married off and her husband would forbid it or her parents would keep her from them.

Whether she felt anything for Charles or not, she had to accept that it was over before anything had even really started.

* * *

Charles had been avoiding Jackie the last couple days since he had kissed her. Thinking about her had been distracting in many ways, even making it difficult to listen to his music. He couldn't get her out of his head.

He walked into Post-OP only to find her there. She was chatting with Hawkeye and a couple nurses with her back to him. Even so, he knew it was her.

Being in the same room with her was almost torture, and he didn't want to approach the group, but he needed to do so.

He walked up to Hawkeye with a firm gaze on the man. He was just about to speak when Jackie turned and ran right into his chest.

He froze, she froze. Slowly she looked up at him with wide eyes.

The world seemed to fade away around them as they stood there for what seemed like hours, just staring at each other. He could still feel her body pressed up against his, taste her lips on his own...

"Hey Charles," Hawkeye's voice broke through the haze and he broke eye contact with Jackie to look up at the other doctor. Hawkeye was smiling, nearly a smirk. Charles instantly moved back from Jackie and composed himself. She was looking at him with confusion and a hurt expression, but he ignored it as best he could.

Even thought the sight of that killed him.

"Pierce," he said firmly. "I'm here to relieve you."

Hawkeye cast a quick glance at Jackie, who had turned from Charles and was walking towards the door, before turning back to Charles. Once Jackie stepped outside did Hawkeye speak. "What was that about?"

Charles rolled his eyes. "I have no time for your childish questions. I have work to do. Any changes?"

Hawkeye raised an eyebrow at that, but turned back to the wounded. "No changes, although Private Cooper has been a bit...agitated lately."

"Odd," Charles said.

Hawkeye nodded. "If I remember correctly, wasn't he part of the unit that Jackie was with?"

Charles thought back. They had so many men come through it was nearly impossible to distinguish if the man had been part of the unit or not. If he was, surely Jackie would have spoken to him at some point, since she showed great concern at their well-being.

Hawkeye shrugged. "Either way, it's your Post-OP now. I'm out of here."

Hawkeye wasted no time walking out of Post-OP leaving Charles in charge of the few remaining soldiers.

Charles went about his rounds. Checking wounds for infection, making sure blood was being given properly, no ill effects around the room, no pain from any injuries that would be cause for alarm.

When he got to Private Cooper's cot, the man was relaxing on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

"How are you feeling today Private?" Charles said taking a seat next to him, checking the man's injured leg.

"Good Doc," he replied with a smile, no sign of agitation.

"That's good to hear," Charles replied as he continued his check and made notes. "Looks like a few more days and you'll be able to try walking around the compound."

Cooper's eyes seemed to harden suddenly and Charles couldn't figure out why when he heard a voice speak from behind him.

"Dr. Winchester?"

He turned to find Jackie standing behind him. She seemed nervous, but it was more than that. Her eyes were darting between him and Cooper.

"May I have a moment with Private Cooper please?"

"I have nothing to say to you," Cooper replied, his voice filled with ice. Charles looked back to find the man was clearly upset and agitated now. It was Jackie that caused this in him.

"Please, James. Let me expl..."

"Explain?" Cooper said louder. He sat up and glared at Jackie. "There is nothing to explain. You are a liar, Jack, or whatever the hell your name is. I have zero interest in hearing your side of things. Zero interest in hearing how you lied to me and everyone else and zero interest in seeing your lying face." His glare hardened then. "As far as I'm concerned, you should have died on that battlefield."

Jackie took a step back as if the man had physically hit her. Charles expected to see tears in her eyes, and for a moment he thought he saw them.

Then her eyes became unfocused and her face fell into a neutral look. "I understand, Private Cooper," she said, her voice devoid of any emotion. "I will not bother you again."

She turned and marched out of Post-OP, her head held high.

Cooper relaxed on the cot and let out a breath of frustration. "Stupid woman," he grumbled.

Charles turned to him, anger in his blood at the words this man had spewed at Jackie. "You should not have said that."

Cooper turned to Charles, his eyes hard. "I trusted Jack Murphy. Trusted him with my life. But it was all a lie. She deserved every word I said."

"You forget," Charles said in a low, but deadly serious tone, "that had she died on that battlefield where you were injured, many of your fellow soldiers and perhaps even yourself would have died too."

Cooper's eyes widened at those words and guilt filled his features. It was obvious that the man hadn't thought of that. "I..."

Charles stood and glared down at the man. "I suggest you think on this before you say anything more."

Charles turned and walked away from the injured Cooper. He didn't want to cause further harm. He took a step outside into the evening air and took a deep breath, trying to cool the anger still inside him.

He didn't know why Jackie had joined the army or how, but he would be damned if the man she saved and risked everything for would tell her he wished she was dead. The thought of her being dead was not a thought he wanted to have.

He looked around, trying to spot her, but she was nowhere to be seen.

Probably for the best, had she been in front of him in a vulnerable state he didn't know if he would able to remain a gentleman. Even now the urge to go and find her was almost overwhelming. But he had Post-OP duty and didn't have time to go searching for her. No matter how much he wanted to.

After one more deep breath, he turned and walked back into Post-OP to continue his shift.

* * *

Jackie sat in the V.I.P tent with her head in her hands.

She wanted to cry, but wouldn't allow herself to do so. Those hurtful words still ringing in her ears. She couldn't believe James would say that to her, even as angry as he was.

She took a deep breath and laid back on the cot, staring at the ceiling.

Charles had witnessed it too.

She hadn't wanted him to see that, but he had been sitting there when she had finally worked up the nerve to try and attempt to tell James the story of why she had to lie, why she had been there. Even if she knew that a long-term friendship was out of the question, she at least wanted to clear the air. She hadn't wanted to lose her nerve so had just walked up on Charles and James to try and talk.

The sun had gone down and still she stayed in her dark tent. She didn't feel like getting up and getting food, didn't feel like interacting with anyone.

The only thing she thought about was Charles. Despite trying her best to forget about what had happened only a few days ago, she found that she couldn't. She liked him, wanted him. He was smart, passionate, blunt and had a kindness inside that he didn't like to show anyone.

Their conversations in this tent had been the start of a friendship, but out of this tent she had seen more. His dedication to his work, even in these conditions, was always excellent. He would not accept anything less for himself or anyone else. Only the best.

Her attraction to him had been there since they met, but she had been able to ignore it until she started to see the same desire in his own eyes on her. His hands had been so gentle on her skin when checking her injuries but had turned hard and fierce when kissing her.

She wanted him, and not just for one night. Her attraction was not just physical, but emotional.

She didn't know what to call it, but knew that it would not go away overnight. She wanted to talk to him, work this out, see if his feelings were the same as well.

Did he care for her in the same way?

Suddenly she head a hard knock on the door. She blinked and realized that the tent had grown dark. Hours must have passed while she was lying there thinking about Charles. She sat up when the knock came again, but no one spoke.

She narrowed her eyes. That was unusual. Anyone would have either barged in or said something by now.

Slowly she approached the door, reached out and cautiously opened it to the night.


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own MASH.**

* * *

Charles sighed as he worked through the longest shift of Post-OP he had ever had. Every second felt like and hour and every hour like a day.

He continued making his rounds throughout the evening into the night. Most were recovering peacefully and most had even drifted off to sleep. He left Post-OP for coffee only once and saw the lights were out in the V.I.P tent. Jackie was probably asleep.

He wanted to go and see her, hold her, convince her that Private Cooper was just an idiot of the highest order. More than once on his trek for coffee he had to force himself to stay on course to make it back.

It was nearly midnight when he heard someone call for him. "Doctor?"

He turned and saw Cooper sitting up in his bed, looking at him. Charles took a deep breath and walked over to the bed. "Private, is everything alright?"

Cooper looked down at his hands that were clenched in his lap. He took a deep breath and said something softly. Charles sat next to him. "What was that?"

Cooper looked up with a sad expression. "You were right," he said softly. "My words towards Jack were wrong. It isn't his...I mean her fault. I don't even know her side of things. I should, at least, let her tell me what is going on."

Charles nodded. "Glad you understand."

Charles turned to leave when he heard the man's voice speak again. "You care about her, don't you?"

Charles turned back to Cooper, who was looking up at him with a small smile. Charles sat back down as Cooper continued to speak.

"I saw the two of you, before the shift change. It was like you were both lost in your own world for a moment. I was so angry at the time I looked away, but in that moment before I did... well, let's just say that Jack wouldn't have been able to be mistaken for a man at that point. She had the look of a woman in love."

Charles' heart jumped at those words. Was that possible? His pulse started to race at the thought. Jackie in love with him?

It was true that he cared about her. They had been close friends. It was true that she was attractive and he wanted her. She felt the same way about those two things for sure, but love?

"You had that look too," Cooper said. "Even when you were defending her against my harsh words. I thought you might anyways."

Charles took a deep breath. "You should rest," he said firmly.

He helped Cooper lay back down before turning from him and heading back to the desk, his mind a whirlwind.

In love with Jackie?

He ran a hand over his head as he considered it. She was able to bring out a side of him that even he didn't know existed. He wanted to be around her, wanted her in more ways than one and couldn't stop thinking of her. She was smart, funny and made him feel like he was a better man.

He was sure it was just lust, but it wasn't just the physical side he wanted. He wanted all of her.

He loved her.

He had tried to deny it to himself but found that he was done fighting it. He loved her, loved her more than he thought he could love anyone else. He had to see her, right now!

He stood and, after a quick word to the nurse, left Post-OP on a mission.

He had no idea what he was going to say to her when he saw her. He couldn't believe that he was going to do this, risk possible rejection and humiliation just to tell her how he felt. But he had to do it.

He watched a truck cross the compound before crossing to the V.I.P tent. The lights were still off, she was probably deep asleep, but he couldn't wait. He had to talk to her right now.

He lifted a hand and knocked, then waited. After what seemed like an eternity he lifted his hand and knocked again.

Still the door didn't open. Concerned now he reached out and opened the door. He reached inside and turned on the light on the side table before walking in.

The tent was empty.

He shut off the light and left the room, worried more so than usual now. He moved quickly across the compound to the Colonel's office. Even thought it was 2am, someone would know where Jackie was.

He walked in to see Klinger hovering next to the Colonel's office door, listening to yelling coming from inside. He recognized Pierce's voice and he was not happy at all.

"What do you mean they took her?"

Charles froze. Took her? Jackie?

"Exactly what I said Pierce. The Army has determined that because Jack Murphy was not an official member of the military that she was a civilian in a war zone without authorization and sent her back to the states. Simple as that."

"Simple as that?" Pierce said in a forceful tone. "You just sent her back to that horrible family. Hell, she may not have anywhere to go back in the states. They have just forced a young girl out onto the streets!"

"Pierce..."

"No!" Pierce said, his voice getting even louder. "You heard her story. Her parents forced her to come here to protect her brother, the only one they think has any value. She will either be forced to work in the home like a slave or forced into a marriage she doesn't want. How could you have let them take her?"

"I didn't want the girl to go either, not until we could find a way to protect her from her parents, these orders came down from the top and they came in while most of us were sleeping. They wanted to do this quickly and quietly so as not to cause a commotion. Apparently someone at the 4077 has made his presence known at I-Corp as a troublemaker and didn't want him to cause a scene, like he is right now in my office."

"We have to get her back, something to help her. She should be set free from her parents as soon as possible."

"There is nothing we can do, Pierce. Believe me, I'm not happy about this either."

He heard Pierce sigh and then the two men's voice became calmer. Both Charles and Klinger moved away from the door. Klinger shook his head.

"That poor girl," he said softly. "I wonder what will happen to her now."

Charles didn't know what to think. He had just come to terms with his feelings for Jackie, wanted to talk to her about it, hold her in his arms again.

But he couldn't. She was gone.

In a daze he walked back to Post-OP. His mind was blank as he took a seat at the desk there. For a while he just sat there, his mind blank.

She was sent here to protect her brother. That much he knew, but he hadn't realized that she had been forced to do so. He didn't know that she was being forced to do so much by her family.

Marriage? To who? Not anyone she cared about based on what Pierce was saying. Perhaps it was an arranged marriage? If so, why?

Money.

It always came back to money. If they found their daughter worthless over their son and forced her into a marriage they would get something good out of it. What else would they want other than money?

He felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Hunnicutt standing next to him. His shift in Post-OP was over.

He quickly briefed Hunnicutt before walking out into the rising sun.

The camp looked even duller than usual to him. Was it because Jackie was gone now?

He walked to the Swamp in a daze, barely registering the walk. He walked in and took a seat on his cot. He felt empty inside.

He missed Jackie and missed his opportunity to tell her how he felt.

Now she would end up married to someone else, someone with money and prestige. He blinked.

He had money, he had a great reputation in Boston society. He could save her.

He stood and rushed out of the Swamp straight to the main office. He needed to make a phone call.


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own MASH.**

* * *

Jackie took a deep breath as she continued to clean the kitchen floor on her hands and knees. She stopped for a moment and wiped the sweat from her brow.

She glanced up at the stove for a moment, keeping an eye on timer there. Dinner would be ready soon and she still needed to finish the floors, set the table and wash the dishes from dinner.

Her parents had been furious when she had returned, complete with a dishonorable discharge for Jack. She had been berated, yelled at and then punished.

Unfortunately her punishment meant the loss of jobs for nearly everyone in her parents' home. She had become the maid, the cook, the butler, the gardener, everything.

The timer dinged and she stood up as quickly as she could, nearly slipping on the wet floor. She took a deep breath before moving over to the stove. She quickly took the sauce off the stove and kept moving until dinner was ready to be served.

She moved into the dining room and went about setting the table. Three diners and three places set. She wasn't allowed to eat at the table anymore. Her brother had been staying at a friend's place and was coming home tonight.

She was moving so quickly she never registered the body at the doorway until she turned to head back into the kitchen. She froze at the sight of her brother.

The same brown hair, same blue eyes. If their genders had been the same she was sure they would have been identical. His broader frame and slightly taller height being the major differences between them.

He was looking at her with a firm gaze, as if seeing her for the first time.

"Jack?"

He took a couple steps forward and grabbed her softly. She looked at her brother with confused eyes. "Jack?" she said, her tone growing more concerned.

He moved her top slightly and his eyes narrowed. Jackie turned to the see what her brother was staring at and froze.

Her injury, her scars. She took a step back from him and covered it quickly. "I have to go."

"Jackie..." He followed her into the kitchen. She didn't look at him as she went about grabbing the plates to take to the table.

As she went to pass him, he reached out an arm and blocked her path. "Jackie..." he said softly. She paused and looked up at him. "You got hurt."

"Jack, it's nothing."

"It's not nothing," he said firmly. "You got hurt...because of me."

She ducked under his arm. "It's nothing."

He followed her into the dining room again. She quickly went to work setting the table. Jack opened his mouth to say something when their mother waltzed into the room. She took one look at Jack and smiled.

"Jack! My dear child, you are home!"

She rushed over and pulled him into a hug. Jack returned it, but kept his eyes on Jackie. She didn't even look up at their mother's entrance.

His mother pulled back before turning to Jackie, instantly her smile disappeared. "Jackie, set an extra place at the table. We are expecting another guest."

Jackie nodded before walking back into the kitchen. His mother turned back to him and Jack focused on her.

"Mom, what is going on here? Why are you treating Jackie this way? Did you know that she was injured?"

His mother rolled her eyes. "Yes, how annoying. I cannot believe that she did this to you. Dishonorable discharge. Ugh!" She threw her hands in the air.

"Did you not hear me?" Jack said firmly. "She was hurt, severely. How can you treat her this way?"

His mother raised an eyebrow at him. "We have always punished her this way, but this time we had to be a bit more...forceful. After all, she ruined your life and our reputation."

"My life is fine," he said firmly. "And I don't give a damn about your reputation. My sister was injured, could have died, because I was scared. Scared to serve in the Army myself. I deserved to be discharged dishonorably."

His mother was staring at him with wide eyes. He had never spoken to her like this and she was in shock.

"Well!" she said firmly. "I will see you at dinner then." She turned and walked out of the room.

Jackie walked back in and continued to set the table. Jack walked around the table and stopped her, forcing her to turn and look at him.

"Listen to me, Jackie," he said firmly. "Do you know a Dr. Winchester?"

Jackie froze, her eyes widened. "What?" she said softly.

"Dr. Charles Winchester," Jack said slowly. "Do you know him?"

Jackie's pulse started to skyrocket. "Why..." she took a deep breath. "Why do you ask?"

Jack smiled. "He contacted me."

Jackie took a step back, her eyes even wider. "What!" Jack raised an eyebrow at her tone. Jackie didn't notice. She turned from her brother and ran a hand through her short hair. She looked nervous and worried.

He took a step forward and touched Jackie's shoulder. Jackie turned to him with those wide eyes. "So, I'm guessing you do know him," he said with a smile.

Jackie took a deep breath and nodded. "Yes, he helped me heal after I was injured."

Jack chuckled. "Jackie, I'm thinking there is a lot more to that story." They both turned when they heard the doorbell. Jackie took a step back. Without the butler, it was now part of her job to answer the door when someone came calling.

"I have to get that," she said turning from him. "We'll continue this discussion later."

"I'll hold you to that," he said firmly.

Jackie walked to the door, smoothing out her skirt her mother required her to wear. Personally, she hated it.

She took a deep breath before turning the knob and opening the door.

A woman was standing there. She had brown hair up in a bun and a pair of bright blue eyes. She was standing before her smiling at her. Jackie smiled politely, just like her mother taught her.

"Who may I ask is calling?"

"You must be Jacquelyn."

Jackie's smile faded and her eyes narrowed slightly. "Have we met?"

The woman opened her mouth to respond when she heard her mother speak from behind her. "Welcome!" She walked up and sent a subtle glare to Jackie. Jackie moved aside and opened the door farther, letting the woman into the house.

She walked with an elegance that Jackie had only wished to have. She kept a polite smile when speaking softly to Jackie's mother. Jackie shut the door before looking at the woman again. She was still speaking with her mother, but this smile was a polite society smile, not the real smile that she had given her when she opened the door.

She narrowed her eyes at this. Who was this woman?

She took a deep breath before walking down the hallway and finish setting the table. Whoever that woman was, she would figure it out later. She had to get dinner on the table.

* * *

She was busy washing dishes. Dinner was going along smoothly for the moment and she wanted to get a head start on these dishes before she made herself a sandwich for dinner and going to bed.

She was just about to start on the smaller pot she used to make the sauce in when she heard it.

Her mother's bell.

They were summoning her.

She dried her hands quickly before walking into the dining room.

Her father was sitting at the head of the table, his face severe like always when he looked at her. Her mother was sitting to his right with a smirk on her face. Jack sat next to her, only he had a full blown smile on his face. Across from her mother was the woman who had arrived earlier.

Again, she had that true smile she had had when she first arrived. Something was going on here.

"You rang Mother," she said calmly.

"Yes, your Father has something he wants to inform you of."

Jackie turned her eyes to her father. He stood and looked at her with a pair of eyes just like her own, only colder. Jackie stood tall. After sending his daughter to war in place of his son, nothing this man could say would hurt her.

"Jacquelyn, you will be married."

Jackie didn't doubt that. He had been looking for a way to get rid of her since the day of her birth. Charles floated into her mind again. He had been there since she left Korea, been there since Jack had mentioned being contacted by him. She had never thought she would see him again, be able to pursue whatever they had started in Korea.

However, she would now always wonder, what if.

"I understand, Father." She said, her voice calm, nearly emotionless.

"This is going to be your mother-in-law," he said, gesturing to the woman next to him.

That explained how she knew her name. They must have arranged this quite some time ago.

However, she glanced at the woman, based on the woman's age then that must mean that her husband would be a reasonable age for her to marry, not an old man that they had tried to marry her to before.

Jackie nodded at the woman, still not showing any emotion in front of her family. She turned her gaze back to her father, who was still standing.

"Pack your bags," he said firmly. Jackie nodded and turned to leave the room. "You will be traveling with her back to your future home in Boston."

Jackie froze. Boston?

She turned back slowly, her eyes wide. She looked at the woman again, really looked at her this time.

Those eyes! They were the same as Charles' eyes. Was it possible? Was this...?

"Hurry along now!" Her mother said firmly. "Mrs. Winchester will want to get going as quickly as possible."

Jackie's heart started to pound, her eyes widened in shock. Charles' mother?

She turned and smiled at Jackie. "We will be happy to welcome you into our family."

Jackie glanced at her parents, but they were not even acknowledging her now. She looked at Jack, who was still smiling at her as if he knew the deepest secrets in her heart, which he very well might know.

Jackie nodded at Charles' mother before turning and walking out of the dining room, down the stairs to her small bedroom, and started packing in a daze.

What the hell was going on here? Charles' mother here? Taking her back to Boston? Marry Charles? Was she dreaming?

"Jackie?"

She turned, her eyes focusing on her brother at the door. He was smiling. He stepped into the room and sat on her bed next to her open suitcase.

"My little sister, all grown up and going off to be married. Couldn't believe it when Dr. Winchester called me about you."

She had forgotten about Charles contacting Jack. "Why did he do that? Why contact you and not me?"

His smile grew wider. "He wanted me to know what you did while you were being me. He told me what happened, how you saved my...your entire unit by staying calm under pressure and calling in medical assistance, even though it meant you would be discovered. He told me that you were one of the bravest people he had ever met. He wanted me to be sure I knew that."

Jackie turned from her brother back to her small dresser. Although most of the clothes was already in the suitcase, she made a show of grabbing more to cover her flushing face.

"He also wanted me to tell you something." She looked over her shoulder at him. Jack stood and walked over to his sister, she turned to face him fully.

"He wanted me to tell you that you were right."

"About what?"

Jack smiled. "He didn't say. Just wanted me to tell you that you were right."

Jackie blinked at those words. Right? What about? She didn't know. She looked back up at her brother, who was still grinning at her. Slowly though, his smile faded until he was looking at her with a serious expression on his face. Then he reached out and pulled her into a tight hug, the clothes in her arms trapped between them.

"I'm sorry," Jack said. "I should have realized sooner what was going on when we were younger. I should never have allowed Dad and Mom to send you off to war. That was my mess and I should have cleaned it up, done my time."

Jackie pulled back, her clothes falling to the floor as she grabbed her brother's shirt. "No! You could have died."

"You could have too."

Jackie took a deep breath before wrapping her arms around her brother and hugging him tightly. "There was nothing for you to forgive," she said. "You are my twin. Either way, I would have been lost without you."

He returned the hug, holding his twin sister tight. The two stood there in a strong hug for several moments before they pulled back, smiling at each other. Jack then took a look at the clothes on the floor and the suitcase on the bed with a wide smile.

"Now, do you need any help packing?"


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own M*A*S*H.**

* * *

Boston was a different world compared to Atlanta.

The social scene was similar in many ways, but there was more of a focus on music and art rather than on charity events and silent auctions. It was almost like she was starting over.

Jackie took her lessons in stride, learning from Meredith, Charles' mother, and Honoria, Charles' sister. Both women were kind and helpful. Honoria helped her with picking out new clothes and find ways to benefit to become a valued member of Boston society.

The day the war was announced to be over, Jackie couldn't help the smile that filled her face at the thought of Charles coming back to Boston. Even though she wasn't sure if he had done this because there really was a kind man beneath the blue-blood persona he portrayed or if he genuinely wanted to marry her.

Either way, she was happy for the chance to see him again.

She was sitting in the library, reading by the fire. Honoria was sitting next to her, sewing. It was a quiet evening. Meredith and Charles Jr. had gone out to pick up Charles from the train station.

Jackie read and re-read the same paragraph multiple times before she gave up the pretext of reading and stood, replacing the book on the shelf.

Honoria glanced up at her with a smile. "Nervous?"

Jackie chuckled. "The last time I saw your brother was in a war zone. I had just been called a liar and berated by a fellow soldier. I have no idea what he thinks of me or even why he wants to marry me."

"Ob-b-bviously, he l-l-loves you."

Jackie turned to Honoria with wide eyes. "Loves me? No way!" Even as she said the words, she started to remember moments in their friendship. Conversations in the VIP tent, arguments outside of it, that kiss. She blushed and Honoria smiled.

"You never t-talk about what happened," she said.

"There's not much to talk about," she said firmly, turning from Honoria. She was looking over the books, running her hands over the spines. "We are just friends."

Even as she stated those words the memory of the kiss ran over her again. The passion, the wildness, the emotions, the intensity of it. She wanted more of that. She wanted him.

Honoria stood just as they heard the front door open. "He's back!" she said excitedly, just like a little girl, before rushing out of the room. Jackie followed at a slower pace, although her heart was pounding just as quickly as Honoria's feet were moving.

There he was, in his Army Officer formal uniform, hugging his sister with a smile. Jackie smiled softly at the sight.

She had forgotten how tall he was. He was handsome standing there with a smile on his face. His eyes turned to her and she froze.

His own eyes widened slightly at seeing her before they relaxed and he smiled.

"Hello, Jacquelyn," he said stepping up to her.

"Hello, Maj...I mean...Charles."

Saying his name was almost foreign to her. She had always referred to him by some title. Doctor, Major, something. But saying his name sent a thrill through her she hadn't expected.

His smile widened before he reached out and wrapped his arms around her in a hug. The feel of his body against hers once again reminded her of the last time they had been this close, during that kiss.

The hug lasted only a moment, but she couldn't help the flush that filled her cheeks at his closeness. He pulled back and turned back to his onlooking family asking what was for dinner that night.

Jackie looked up at his profile, her heart racing. She realized in that moment just how much she had missed him, missed talking to him, missed the closeness and friendship they achieved in the VIP tent, missed the raw sexual tension they had obtained outside the VIP tent, the passion of that one kiss they had shared. She missed him.

She loved him.

The shock of that knowledge should have knocked her over, but it didn't. Instead a wave of calmness ran over her, a feeling of rightness that she hadn't felt before.

She loved him.

Jacquelyn Murphy loved Charles Winchester.

Her heart fluttered as his hand took her elbow and pulled her closer to him. The rush of his body so near her own made her want things she shouldn't while in the presence of his family.

"We need to talk," he said to her in a low, soft tone. She could only nod, her mind and heart still racing at this new information she had absorbed.

His parents and Honoria smiled at the pair before walking off down the hallway. Charles turned and took her back into the library, shutting the doors behind them.

Jackie took a deep breath and looked up at Charles, now without prying eyes upon them. They were alone and that just made her want him more.

Charles removed his jacket and placed it on the back of nearby chair before looking at her. His eyes ran over her from top to bottom, causing delicious shivers to coarse through her veins.

"Jacquelyn," he said softly, "how...are you liking Boston?"

She blinked, not expecting that question. "I love it here. Your mother and sister have been great in getting me adjusted to the new environment."

He nodded before turning from her, facing the fireplace. He placed a hand on the mantle, looking at the pictures there. He remained silent for so long that Jackie almost said something to him, but the atmosphere had changed and she wasn't sure what to say now.

Without warning, he turned and looked at her again. "Why did you stay?"

Jackie narrowed her eyes, confusion filling her face. "I'm sorry?"

He took a deep breath and stepped closer to her. "Why did you stay in Boston? You could have gone wherever you liked once my mother freed you from your family."

Jackie stood stiff, ice filling her veins as a million thoughts ran through her head. "Are you saying that you told your mother that you wanted to marry me as a ruse to release me from my family?"

Charles didn't respond, but turned from her. Then he nodded. She took a step forward, standing arms length away.

"I don't believe that," she said, drawing his eyes back to her. "If it was a ruse you wouldn't have called my brother." His eyes widened, surprised. He didn't expect her brother to speak with her. She smiled. "You wouldn't have told him about my time in Korea and you wouldn't have sent your mother to get me. You would have found another way."

She reached out and touched his arm softly. "Charles," she said, his name once again causing her heart to flutter, "the real question isn't why am I still in Boston, it's why did you save me at all?"

He looked down at her, his eyes focused on her. Then he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers.

Jackie's heart swelled and she wasted no time wrapping her arms around him, holding him close to her, deepening the kiss. His arms wrapped around her waist, holding her body against his own.

He kissed her as if this would be the last kiss he would even give her, as if she was all things light in a dark world and he wanted it all for himself. It was passionate, aggressive and completely sensual.

When he pulled back, her breathing was labored, her cheeks flushed and her lips swollen. He looked down at her and spoke softly.

"Jacquelyn, will you marry me?"

Her heart swelled and she smiled. "Yes."

* * *

After Charles returned, Jacquelyn had very little time to talk with him about anything. Honoria and Meredith kept her busy running around planning the wedding.

When she did see Charles, it was brief and always with others around. She wanted to talk with him privately, but could never seem to get him alone.

Although she had agreed to marry him, there was one thing she hadn't said to him, one thing he hadn't said to her.

She loved him, she knew that. But did he love her? She wasn't sure.

After he asked her to marry him and she agreed, Honoria had rushed in and interrupted anything else they might have said to each other. It wasn't her fault, but Jackie was a bit upset with her soon to be sister-in-law for that particular interruption.

Since then, alone time was impossible. Invitations had to be selected and mailed, flower arrangements, first and second courses, the cake, everything. It kept her so busy that even a glance at Charles was nearly impossible unless they needed his input on something.

One thing she did notice, even in those brief moments when they were making decisions together, was that he wanted very little music to be played. He had a haunted look in his eyes whenever musical selections were chosen. In fact, he had flat out refused playing Mozart's "Clarinet Quintet in A" and walked out on his mother when she suggested it.

Although Meredith was confused on this, Jackie knew something must have happened in Korea, something involving music.

The Charles she knew in Korea loved music, so this Charles who didn't had to have a reason. She just wasn't sure exactly what it was and could never get him alone to ask.

Before she knew it, it was the day of the wedding and she still hadn't had a proper conversation with Charles, about his newfound distaste for music or how he felt about her. They kept her confined as they dressed her in her wedding gown.

Her dress was beautiful. It had long lacy sleeves and a lacy bodice that flowed down into a plump skirt that swished around her legs when she moved. Her hair was done up in a bun on the top of her head and her veil was secured there and covered her face, although right now it was pulled back over her head so she could see.

Meredith had to leave the room because the sight was too much for her and she started to cry. Jackie's own mother had already left long before the dress had even been placed on her daughter, she had to get back to Jack. Honoria was the only one left in the room and was busy fluffing out the train.

It was in this moment that Jackie knew she only had one more thing to take care of before the wedding.

"Honoria, I need a favor."

Honoria lifted her head and looked at Jackie in the mirror with confusion in her eyes. "Okay..."

"I have to speak with Charles, right now. It's urgent."

Honoria shook her head, going on about bad luck about seeing her in her dress before the wedding and such.

Jackie stood and turned to Honoria, grabbing the woman's hands firmly, stopping her reasons why this couldn't be. "Please," she said firmly. "I will not let him see me in the dress, but I have to speak with him before the ceremony."

Honoria looked at Jackie, the seriousness of her words finally reaching the younger woman. She nodded and stood, hurrying out to find her brother.

Jackie let out the breath she had been holding before walking into the nearby closet to wait. She had promised Honoria that Charles wouldn't see her after all.

She heard the door open and shut. "Hello?"

"Charles," she said softly. "I have to talk to you."

"Okay," his voice sounded confused. "Where are you?"

"I'm in the closet," she said. "Honoria would be most displeased if you saw me before the wedding, so I'm hiding. However, this couldn't wait."

"Okay, I'm listening."

She licked her lips before looking out the door into the room. She couldn't see Charles, but could feel his presence in the room, knew he was there.

"Charles, I want you to know two things before we get married. The first is that you can talk to me about anything. When I become your wife I want there to be nothing between us, nothing you feel you cannot tell me. If something happened to you in Korea, I want you to know that I will be here to listen when you are ready."

She heard his intake of breath at her words. "What..." he cleared his throat. "What makes you think anything happened?"

"The music," she said firmly. "You used to love it, but now you don't. I can think of no other reason than something must have happened when you were in Korea."

Charles didn't respond.

"I understand that you don't want to talk about it right now," she said calmly. "I just wanted you to know that I'm hear to listen when you are ready."

He was quiet for so long that for a moment she didn't think he heard her. Then his voice came out, soft and almost relieved. "Thank you."

She smiled, although he couldn't see her. "The second thing I want you to know before we do this is just that...well I..." She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I want you to know that I lo..."

"Charles! There you are dear!"

Jackie's eyes widened at the sound of Meredith's voice. Could the women of this family have worst timing?

"You shouldn't be in here. It's bad luck to see the bride in her dress before the wedding. Come along now."

"No..." Jackie said.

"Jacquelyn, you'll see him soon enough. Come along Charles."

"Okay Mother," he said. "See you in a few minutes."

She heard the door shut as both left the bride alone. She groaned in frustration before stepping out of the closet. Was the universe just trying to make confessing one's love impossible?

She took a seat and looked at herself in the mirror. She smiled at the sight she made. She was a beautiful bride and had the glow of someone in love. Maybe Charles would understand when he saw her walk down the aisle? She hoped so.

She stood and grabbed her flower bouquet as the door opened and Honoria walked in.

"It's t-t-time," she said with a smile. Jackie nodded before having Honoria move the veil to cover her face.

She may not have told Charles how she felt, but she could damn well show him.

* * *

Seeing Jackie walk down the aisle towards him made his heart soar. He couldn't help the smile on his face as he looked at her.

He couldn't believe his luck that this beautiful woman would actually agree to marry him. He wasn't sure what her thoughts were when she agreed and he hadn't really had time to ask her.

He hadn't had a chance to tell her of his feelings for her either.

Since she had left Korea, she had always been in the back of his mind. He loved her, he knew this. He just wasn't sure where her heart was. She was attracted to him for sure, but that could just be lust. He wanted more than that from her.

She had seen right through him too about the music. It still pained him to think back on those Chinese POWs that he had tried to teach real music. They were gone, but not forgotten.

She had told him that he could tell her anything and she would listen. That meant more to him than anything else. His parents and sister wouldn't truly understand what he was going through, but Jackie...

Jackie would understand.

As she stopped next to him, Charles turned to the priest wondering just what else it was that she had wanted to say before his mother had interrupted them.

For a moment he wondered if she was going to try and call off the wedding. The thought terrified him and couldn't help the sudden fear that filled him in that moment.

"...to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Charles blinked. He had been so deep in thought he was missing the ceremony. "I do," he said firmly. He did. He wanted to be with her no matter what.

He looked at Jackie as the priest went through her vows. If she wanted out, she would hesitate. If she hesitated then he would stop the wedding. He wouldn't force her to marry him. He wouldn't be like her parents were. He couldn't do that.

It would kill him if he had to, but he would do it, for her.

"...lawfully wedded husband?"

Charles took a deep breath.

"I do."

No hesitation. She even smiled when she said it. Hope soared through his heart at that sight. Maybe she really did want to marry him. Maybe she was trying to tell him something else before.

He turned to her and placed the ring on her finger. These hands, like his, had saved lives, although in a much different way. His eyes moved up to her shoulder. The dress covered most of the scar, but he could still see the tiniest sliver peeking out from the lace. The woman was strong, she would understand what happened in Korea and why music is hard to listen to now, she would stand by him in the good times and bad. She had been a friend to him and then a friend with a hint of something more. She challenged him and made him want to be that man he had become in that VIP tent in Korea.

She was the only woman for him.

"...husband and wife." Charles blinked. This was now his wife. They belonged to each other now. No one could take her from him.

"You may now kiss your bride."

Charles lifted the veil and looked down at a softly smiling Jackie. He leaned down towards her, stopping inches from her. He had to tell her now, even if she didn't feel the same. They would have their whole lives together where he could try to win her heart.

"I love you," he said, watching her eyes widen in surprise before he kissed her.

He didn't hear the music playing, didn't hear the people clapping. He heard nothing except the sound of his heartbeat as he kissed her.

As he pulled back, he felt her hand in his, squeezing gently. She looked up at him with a smile.

"I love you too."

* * *

Jack watched his sister dance with her new husband. She was smiling at him in a way he had never seen her smile before.

He felt terrible that he had allowed his parents to treat her so terribly and do nothing. He knew now that he had had the power to stop it long ago. One word from him and his parents would have stopped.

He hadn't though and that was his greatest regret.

She could have died in Korea and it would have been his fault.

He was her brother, older by only a few minutes, but it had fallen to him to protect her and he hadn't done that.

Looking at her now, he wished he had. Then he could have seen that smile years ago rather than on her wedding day.

He turned his gaze to her husband, his new brother-in-law. Charles Winchester the 3rd.

He was a good man and a good doctor. He had been the one to point out to him the failings he had done towards his own sister. Charles had called him from Korea to tell him all that his sister had done for him, to protect him.

Charles loved Jacquelyn, Jacquelyn loved Charles, and Jack couldn't ask for anything more.

Jack smiled, letting the guilt wash away for the night. It would never disappear, but just for tonight he would forget and concentrate on how happy his sister is in this moment.

* * *

 **The End! Hope you enjoyed Unexpected Soldier!**


End file.
